El paseo perfecto
by Freeandbored
Summary: Ludwig y Feliciano quieren un poco de tranquilidad y la encontrarán en una forma poco convencional


El paseo perfecto

"¿Estás seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta?" dijo Feliciano un poco aterrado.

"Por supuesto que sí, el GPS dice que acortaremos distancia por este camino". Dijo Ludwig tratando de calmarlo.

Regresaban de haber dejado al abuelo de Feliciano al aeropuerto, el camino de ida fue tranquilo, pero en el de regreso decidieron tomar un atajo. Hacía un poco de frío y la neblina caía delicadamente.

"Yo podría guiarte, o al menos pregunta por alguna dirección".

"No, debemos confiar en el GPS". Y casi chocan contra un venado.

Así no era como planeaban pasar el fin de semana: se quedarían en casa, tomarían un baño de burbujas, prepararían algo rico para comer, tal vez darían un paseo con los perritos, verían algunas películas acurrucados en la cama... entre otras actividades.

Aquella semana había sido ajetreada para ambos, llegaban tan cansados a casa que ya sólo les quedaba acurrucarse en las noches sin siquiera contarse lo que había pasado en el día, además de que sus horarios no coincidían. Las pocas veces que podían comer juntos, siempre eran interrumpidos por las visitas de Gilbert enseñándoles los trucos que les había enseñado a los perros o Lovino tratando de cambiar el guardarropa de Ludwig.

Ahora estaban en medio de la nada y la neblina era tan espesa que no sabían a donde ir, además, al esquivar aquel venado, se les había ponchado una llanta. Intentaron llamar por teléfono pero no había señal ni funcionaba el GPS. Solo sabían que estaban cerca del bosque.

Salieron del auto para explorar un poco y tal vez encontrar al guardabosques. Anduvieron caminando sin ver señales de personas. Estuvieron así casi una hora y se dieron cuenta de que estaban caminando en círculos. Feliciano se estaba cansando y tropezó torciéndose un tobillo, Ludwig tuvo que cargarlo de regreso. Cuando finalmente llegaron revisó cómo estaba.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

Feliciano afirmó con la cabeza tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Lo-lo siento, fue… un... accidente" dijo cortadamente.

"No te preocupes, no llores" decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. "Lamento que nos perdiéramos".

"No es tu culpa, ya encontraremos el camino de regreso" dijo Feliciano un poco más calmado.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el asiento trasero, en silencio. Ludwig abrazó a Feliciano que se veía inquieto. Después de un rato, éste sintió hambre, y se puso a buscar en su mochila:

"Ecco!" Dijo mostrándole unas golosinas.

Ludwig lo miró alzando una ceja, pero como si fuera algo usual.

"Qué bueno que siempre cargo algo de comer por si me da hambre, no comí mucho hoy".

El otro se encogió de hombros, sabía que Feliciano debía haber comido bien, pero también sabía que él siempre tenía espacio para un dulce.

Y mientras comían, comentaban lo que habían visto cuando salieron, y por primera vez en días, tuvieron una conversación real, sin ser interrumpidos por alguna llamada o asunto de trabajo. Se contaron todas las novedades de los últimos días: del montón de papeles que Ludwig había firmado y sus reuniones, del cuadro que Feliciano estaba empezando y de su próxima exposición, pero principalmente, de lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Dejándose llevar por la emoción, recordaron momentos especiales, como cuando ambos se declararon al mismo tiempo: fue durante su último año de universidad; se conocieron en el primer semestre cuando fueron presentados por un amigo en común, y aunque parecía bastante obvio que se gustaban, les daba miedo dar el primer paso, después de mucho pensarlo, decidieron declararse, iban nerviosos pensando una y otra vez lo que dirían y tan distraídos que a medio camino chocaron uno contra el otro. Luego de cerciorarse de que estaban bien e intercambiar frases incompletas, casi a la vez dijeron: "Me gustas". Ninguno de los dos olvidaría la expresión de alegría del otro.

Hablaron de la primera vez que se besaron, su primera noche juntos, las salidas, los viajes, las celebraciones. Muchas cosas que habían pasado en tan solo 6 años de relación. Tantas alegrías, y también peleas y reconciliaciones. Pensaban en la buena suerte que tenían de estar juntos, porque no sólo eran amantes, sino que también encontraban en el otro a un mejor amigo, que decía la verdad y en quien confiaban ciegamente.

Luego, Feliciano recordó cuando se vieron debajo de un muérdago en la fiesta de navidad que Roderich y Elizabeta organizaron.

"¿Te acuerdas? Estabas tan rojo y nervioso, te veías muy lindo".

Ludwig se sonrojó haciendo que el otro lo besara en la mejilla. Y se puso todavía más rojo cuando entre risas nerviosas, se acordaron de la vez en la que Gilbert y Lovino los encontraron en una situación bastante... intima.

"Pobrecitos, no pudieron vernos a la cara en una semana".

Evocaron el momento en el que se fueron a vivir a un departamento muy pequeño, y de lo mucho que trataron de convencerlos de buscar otro lugar más grande, sobretodo para que pudieran vivir con los perritos, porque ambos los extrañaban. Y también de lo alegres que estaban cuando encontraron su actual casa.

Sin darse cuenta ya era de noche y empezaba a llover.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Le preguntó Ludwig.

"No, porque estoy contigo y mientras estemos juntos, nada malo pasará" dijo Feliciano sonriendo.

Ludwig lo miró con dulzura, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba y lo besó en la frente.

" _Así es, Feli. Pero soy yo el que se siente a salvo junto a ti"_ pensó.

Ambos se acurrucaron como pudieron en el asiento y se quedaron dormidos arrullados por el golpeteo de la lluvia en las ventanillas; con la esperanza de que pudieran encontrar el camino de regreso por la mañana.

* * *

Lovino estaba con Gilbert en la casa de Ludwig y Feliciano, y al no verlos llegar, empezó a preocuparse. El aeropuerto estaba del otro lado de la ciudad pero no era para que tardaran tanto _._ Miraba el reloj de forma insistente.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le preguntó Gilbert.

"Es que ya es tarde y aún no regresan".

"A lo mejor se fugaron, kesesese".

"No te hagas el chistoso, ¿qué tal si algo les pasó? Sabes que está lejos, y hay que pasar cerca del bosque".

"¿Qué les puede pasar?"

Por sus mentes pasaron mil imágenes: Ludwig y Feliciano atrapados en la cabaña con un psicópata, picados por abejas, tirados en el fondo de un barranco, acorralados por lobos. Ahora ya se habían asustado.

"Tal vez están con Liz o con Kiku" dijo Gilbert tratando de calmarse.

Los llamó sonando tranquilo porque sabía que si insinuaba que algo malo les había pasado, probablemente ella se pondría como una fiera e iría hasta los confines del universo para encontrarlos y Kiku llamaría a todo un equipo de rescate. Y no solo ellos, Roderich seguramente los trataría como tontos por no avisarles antes. Entonces ¿qué hacían? ¿llamar a la policía? Aunque parecía exagerado.

"Tal vez, no hay señal" dijo Gilbert no muy convencido.

Después de pensarlo mucho decidieron ir ellos mismos a buscarlos. Un fuerte aguacero se dejó caer. Lovino quería gritar.

"Tranquilo".

"No puedo estar tranquilo cuando mi dulce hermano está quien sabe dónde".

A pesar de que Lovino constantemente reprendía a Feliciano, había ocasiones, como esta, en la que demostraba su cariño e interés. Gilbert tenía que admitir que él también estaba preocupado por Ludwig, porque aunque éste fuera más alto y fornido que él, no dejaba de verlo como un niño. Por lo tanto, ambos hermanos mayores pensaron tenían que hacer algo por encontrarlos. Se llevaron a los perritos consigo, subieron al auto y condujeron hacia el lugar donde podrían estar. Dieron vueltas en círculos y decidieron pedir ayuda en la oficina del guardabosques.

"Disculpe, ¿ha visto a una pareja por aquí? Mi hermano y el fenómeno de su novio no han regresado a casa y probablemente, debieron tomar un atajo por aquí". dijo Lovino.

"El guardabosques Mattew Williams, a sus órdenes ¿Puede darme sus señas particulares?".

"Pues mi hermano es un poco más alto que yo, con cabello castaño rojizo y un rizo como el mío pero del lado izquierdo, ojos color miel, y el patata…".

"Oye… mi hermano también es más alto que yo, rubio y de ojos azules, da miedo pero es amable". decía Gilbert imitando los ademanes de su hermano.

El oficial Williams los miraba un poco confundido, pues los dos le empezaban a hablar al mismo tiempo y estaban discutiendo, uno soltando toda clase de insultos en italiano y el otro diciéndole que se tranquilizara.

"Oigan, soy el único en servicio a estas horas, trataré de comunicarme con algunos de mis compañeros, pero primero tienen que tranquilizarse..." Les pidió parsimoniosamente.

Lovino y Gilbert se sentaron tratando de respirar y aclarar un poco sus mentes, sin embargo, volvieron a escandalizarse cuando el guardabosques les dijo que no lograba comunicarse pues había interferencia.

Después de mucho discutir, terminó por pedirles que lo acompañaran al bosque. Pasaron varias horas buscando sin hallar pistas, cuando estaban a punto de rendirse, los perritos empezaron a olfatear, los tres los siguieron hasta dar con el auto.

Ludwig y Feliciano se despertaron cuando alguien golpeó en la ventanilla. Salieron y vieron al guardabosques en compañía de Lovino, Gilbert y los perritos.

"¡Feliciano!" dijo Lovino y se acercó para abrazarlo "Tonto, no vuelvas a asustarme así, oíste y ¿qué le pasó a tu pie?".

"Me caí, pero ya casi no me duele".

"West, ¿qué pasó?" le preguntó Gilbert.

"Pues… me equivoqué de camino y…".

"Escucha bastardo, casi me provocan un ataque…". Lovino estaba que echaba chispas.

"No te enojes con él, después de todo ya nos encontraron". Feliciano trataba de aminorar el enojo de su hermano.

"Pues sí, pero tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos..."

"Lo siento...".

El guardabosques y Gilbert trataron de detener a Lovino antes de que esté le soltara un puñetazo a Ludwig, pero finalmente logró calmarse. Ya en la oficina, el guardabosques revisó el tobillo de Feliciano.

"Ya llamé a una grúa para que vaya por el auto, ha sido una larga noche, pueden irse a casa". Se despidió de ellos amablemente pero como si ya quisiera que se fueran.

El sol estaba por salir, Gilbert y Lovino se acomodaron en el asiento trasero junto con los perritos, estaban demasiado cansados para conducir, Ludwig comenzó a manejar.

"Ni se te ocurra perdernos". Lo amenazó Lovino.

"Hermano, está bien, yo lo guiaré"

Después de un rato, sin oír ruidos, Feliciano volteó a verlos y los encontró profundamente dormidos.

"Se preocuparon tanto. Gracias por salvarnos". dijo con ternura.

"Sí, de no ser por ellos todavía estaríamos perdidos ¿Quieres hacer algo cuando lleguemos?".

"Que tal si dormimos un ratito más" -dijo bostezando- "y después tomamos un largo baño, vemos alguna película y comemos algo rico".

"Eso suena bien" dijo Ludwig sonriéndole.

En cuanto llegaran, dejarían descansar a Gilbert y a Lovino, pues lo merecían después de haberlos salvado.


End file.
